


Is it that?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Criminal!Eren, Detective!Levi, Ereri smut, Handcuffs, I seriously wrote this in school, M/M, Masochist, Masochistic, Oops, Orgasm Delay, Rape, cockslut, criminals, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a detective interrogating the murderer, arsonist, and rapist Eren Jaeger. Then, when the kid runs away, Levi gets tricked and captured and Eren's true colours show.<br/>And, y'know, rape and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it that?

“Is it that you’re lonely?” I asked, pacing across the polished tile, the tapping of the shoes that I wore echoing throughout the room. “Is it that you’re sad?”  
The boy only looked down at his lap, fumbling with his fingers, and I walked behind him, pulling back the metal folding chair so it was only supported by the back two legs.   
“Is it that you’re deprived? Of love? Of lust?”  
Silence. I let the chair fall to the ground, flinching at the sound of the scraping metal. The boy only folded his legs and sat on the floor, no tears in his eyes and no flinching in his muscles.  
“Is it that you’re useless?”  
From that, I got a reaction. He gulped.  
“Oh, is that it? You’re useless. A burden. Horrible. Nothing in this world except another needy mouth to feed. That’s it.”  
But after that, he said nothing. No more small movements, no more talking, nothing. And it pissed me off.  
The boy had strolled into the interrogation chamber as if nothing was wrong. As if he was scot-free, pure, away from any danger. Even when the cop shoved him into the room with me, he had kept a straight face and calm posture. And it pissed me off.  
“Nothing,” I sighed, quickly peeking out of the door and checking the other side of the one-sided glass. Nobody was there. So when I walked back into the room and pulled the boy up by the collar of his ripped t-shirt, there were no witnesses.  
“Nothing,” I repeated. “You’ve said nothing to me. Why is that?”  
Of course, he said nothing. He only stared me straight in the eyes and pressed his lips up against mine. For a split second, my mind was foggy, my actions unclear, and I dropped the boy to the ground. But he did not fall.  
Instead, he landed on his feet and strolled out the door, laughing. With one last peek in the room, he opened his mouth and whispered,  
“You left the door unlocked. Is it that you’re stupid?”  
Those were the words that left me dazed as I dropped to the floor, pawing at my lips, but I could not formulate an answer. I just watched in shock as the door swung shut and, then, I was stuck, alone in the room, surrounded by silence.  
I, Levi Rivaille, had been outsmarted. Tricked. Deceived. I guess it was that I’m stupid.   
Then the alarms started ringing. People rushed into the room to find me kneeling on the floor, a hand raised to my mouth, and a million questions shot me at once.  
“What happened?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Where’s the kid?”  
But, as if I had taken the kid’s place, no words came out of my mouth. Until the crowd cleared and the blond detective strolled in.  
“Eren Jaeger. 18 years old, homeless, and a victim of rape. Turned to a life of crime. Murder. Arson. Underage drinking. And, of course, rape. Do you know how hard it was for us to catch this kid?” Erwin, said detective, sighed, walking and shoving his face in mine. His disappointed blue eyes pierced mine as he continued. “Do you know how fucking long that took? How many hours spent tracking down that kid?”  
I flinched as he started to yell, he face only nearing closer to mine.  
“Do you know what you’ve done?”  
“Y-Yes,” I spat out, the moment of weakness fleeing from me, and I pushed Erwin out of the way, standing up and dusting off my pants and throwing on my jacket that was hanging on the back of the still-standing chair. “Now I’m going to go and fix it.”  
“Wait, Levi!” Erwin called as I pushed through the mass of workers and snapped into a dash, knocking papers off my table as I grabbed my satchel and continued to run. “Levi, this isn’t your job! Let the street police get him!”  
But I only blocked him out and kept running, disregarding anyone who got in my way, shoving aside the cute blond intern and the raven-haired secretary that everyone thought was my wife. When I ran out onto the streets, surrounded by the disgusting smell of subway smoke and car exhaust, I started to think.  
Where would a criminal run? A homeless one, at that?  
It was fairly simple, to be honest- to a nearest relative or friend. Eren’s mother, Carla Jaeger, lived fairly close to the police station, so I continued to run without even getting in my car. But as I passed by an alleyway, I had to take a double-take. Because there, lying against a cold stone wall, jacket torn and panting, was our criminal.   
“Eren Jaeger,” I sighed, and he looked up in disgust. “I’d recommend you try not to run this time.”  
I walked up to him and dragged him up against the wall, reaching for a pair of handcuffs that I had carelessly shoved in my satchel, but just as I was about to grab a hold of them, the brat kicked me. Right in the balls. I doubled over in pain and dropped to the ground, leaving him to run.  
But instead, he didn’t. He took the handcuffs out of my hand and instead cuffed me, attaching my left wrist to my right ankle so I could not run nor fight with both hands. Smart kid.  
“I would say the same,” he smirked, grabbing me and my bag and pulling down a fire exit ladder about ten feet above the ground, using a flimsy rope that was frayed at the bottom. “But it seems like you can’t.”  
With me hoisted over his shoulders, he started up the ladder, and I was surprised by his strength- for a homeless, nineteen-year-old criminal, he was really tough. Once we reached the second level of the fire exit, he climbed into the window of an apartment- it was empty, save for a couple of beer cans, a flimsy bed with an old brass frame, and a couple of knives and razors scattered on the floor.  
After he set me down on the bed, I reached for my bag that he had thrown just simply out of reach, which only resulted in me falling to the ground, and Eren laughed.  
“I took the keys,” he mocked in a singsong voice, pulling a necklace out from under his shirt and holding out the handcuff keys for me to see. “You’re not very observant.”  
“What the fuck are you doing, brat?” I grunted, and Eren laughed once more, this time slightly softer, and he pulled off the striped hoodie, then the t-shirt.  
“What does it look like?” he replied, picking up a large knife from the floor and walking over, throwing me back onto the bed. This time, he uncuffed me, but still held my wrists together, cuffing them together, then using a rope to secure the cuffs to a post on the bed frame. “You’ve read my file, haven’t you?”  
“You’re not going t-“  
“Of course I am, silly detective. By the way, what is your name, anyway? Never learned it, not after all those redundant questions you were asking.”  
“L-Levi.”  
“Great. I’m Eren, of course. Just making sure you knew which name to scream at the top of your lungs.”  
Using the knife, he cut off my flimsy jacket, followed by the plain black t-shirt, leaving my torso exposed. Using the same weapon, he softly traced lines over me, circling around my stomach, and he laughed as I squirmed. Then, in one swift motion, he cut fifteen smooth lines, spelling out his name on my side.   
“N-No!” I screamed, trying to curl up, but the restraints wouldn’t allow it, only letting me curl my knees to my chest.   
“Y-Yes!” he mocked, crawling on top of me and pressing our lips together, shoving his dirty tongue into my mouth, and I tried to cry out in protest, but he wouldn’t allow it, his hand straying to the button on my jeans. I was panting heavily, gasping for breath by the time that he pulled his face away from mine, only to sit back and pull off both my jeans and boxers at the same time.   
There I was, completely naked and tied to a bed in the middle of a bedbug-infested shit apartment, where nobody would probably care if they heard me scream.   
“Oh, how impolite of me,” Eren sighed, looking down at himself. “I still have my pants on. But that’ll change in a moment.”  
Before I could utter a reply, he shoved three fingers in my mouth and ordered,  
“First, suck.”  
When, at first, I didn’t do anything, he grabbed my tongue in his fingers and pulled, causing a muffled scream to reach his ears. Instead of pulling back, I let my tongue dance around his fingers, gasping a breath in when he pulled them out of my mouth. But there wasn’t much break before he, without warning, shoved all three of the fingers into my ass.  
“You’re tight. Either a virgin or straight,” he contemplated, ignoring my cries as he rammed the fingers up to the first knuckle, then, coming to his decision, pulled them all out to the tip of his fingernail. “Virgin, right?”  
“Y-You bastard!” I screamed as he shoved in once again, and he only smirked, not even bothering to look at me as he worked on unbuttoning his own pants with one hand, surprisingly succeeding. Then I started to scream more desperately.  
“P-Please, stop!” I cried, but he only slowed down the rate at which he was ramming his fingers into me. Then, altogether, he pulled them out and wasted not a second replacing them.  
The edges of my vision blurred with tears and I could have sworn I couldn’t hear my screams as Eren gripped my shoulders and rammed into me. Not once did he even ease in, not once did he take it slow.   
It felt as if he was tearing out my inside at a rapid rate, and I felt a hand against my thigh, two fingers dancing up to my member, which was fully erect at this point.   
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he laughed, grabbing a hold of my dick and starting to pump, causing only my screams to increase, but they started to become mixed with pants and groans. “You cockslut. You really like this, don’t you?”   
I tried to shake my head, but the overwhelming feeling of his length sheathed inside of me stopped me from moving, shocking me into my place, and I felt his pace increase, his thrusts become sloppier and faster. His hand gripped tighter on my digit, but he continued to laugh over his moans.  
“Is it that you’re lonely, Levi?” he asked, my name rolling off his tongue, and he stared into my eyes, his emerald ones lust-filled and foggy. He took the other hand off my shoulders and let it trace down my jawline.  
“Is it that you’re sad, Levi? Or are you deprived, Levi? Of love? Of lust? What is it, Levi?”  
“Stop saying my name,” I panted, my toes curling and grabbing at the sheet as my back arched and I jutted into his hand, trying to get something stimulating. The pain that I had felt, though, was soon replaced with pleasure as he started to slide in and out with ease, brushing against a spot, a spot that made me scream whenever he pounded against it.  
“Oh, but Levi, I’ll just keep saying it until you scream mine even louder,” he breathlessly murmured, his finger brushing across my lips, and I felt precum starting to leak out onto his hand, and he displayed a small smirk.  
“See, Levi, you’re just a dirty cockslut. You’re just a masochist that’s enjoying this just as much as I am.”  
“E-Eren,” I whispered, regretting what I had said once it slipped past my lips.  
“What was that, Levi?”he asked, his grip on my dick tightening.   
“Nothing,” I quickly replied, but he just clicked his tongue.  
“If you say it again, I’ll let you cum.”  
“No.”  
“Fine by me,” he sighed, starting to take his hand away, but I whimpered, repeating the one word from before, but slightly louder.  
“Eren!”  
“Louder,” he demanded, sloppy thrusts signaling that he was about to cum.  
“Eren!”I screamed, out of breath, and he started his final juts.   
“Louder!”he screamed, his voice as taken as mine, his breath as thick and his panting as loud.  
“EREN!” I screamed, and I felt his warm seed spurt inside of me, and he pulled his cock out, white liquid spilling out of my hole and onto the sheets. Then he took me in his mouth and started to lick the tip of my dick, teasing it ever so lightly, and it was only a second before I came in his mouth.  
We lay on the bed, his hand reaching up to entwine his fingers in mine, and my vision started to blur once more until I fell asleep.  
When I woke, I was on a hospital bed and Erwin was sitting in a chair in the corner, phone in hand, texting. It hurt when I sat up, but my yelp of pain drew his attention.  
“Quite an issue you got yourself into,” he chuckled. “Imagine my shock when I walked in to see you and the Jaeger kid naked, asleep? Not an image I’ll get out of my memory very soon.”  
“Shit,” I sighed, reaching a hand up to my beating head, and I yawned. “What happened to the kid?”  
“He’s on death row.”  
“Good.”


End file.
